


Games of Chance

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at the spin of a bottle . . . and memories left in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games of Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm obsessed. . .but I couldn't get that scene in QAF2 outta my mind. You know the one, one bed, two men, and no shag. Awww!!! I had to fix that. Really. I also wanted to try my hand at a younger version of Stuart &amp; Vince, even if in a flashback.
> 
> Spoilers: QAF1 and up through the wedding in QAF2. This is one of my own personal kinks showing. Blindfolds, mirrors, &amp; memories half realized.

Games of Chance   
by xof

 

\---------

 

Whispered words breathed warmly across the back of his neck were the cause of Vince's sudden wakefulness. Mind not clearly focused he asked without knowing to whom he spoke, "What?"

"Do you remember spin-the-bottle?"

Stuart's voice. So close to his ear that he could feel the words against his skin. Taking a moment to gather in his surroundings, Vince realized a few surprising facts. Body heat was the first sensation he could acknowledge as he waded through half-sleep on towards full consciousness. Stuart was pressed close along his back. They were lying spooned together, having changed positions in bed during the night.

Bed?

What were they doing in bed together? Oh, the wedding. His sister. Blimey.

They hadn't shagged. He remembered that with sudden disappointment and conflicting traces of relief. Last he remembered, he'd been fully awake listening to the subtle movements of Stuart's body as it shifted in sleep at his side. Staring at the ceiling, Vince had been calling himself every variation of twat he could think of . . . knowing that he'd not get any sleep with Stuart so close. Untouchable... The feeling returned to echo through his mind as it had earlier that evening.

He was brought back from thought as Stuart cleared his throat and draped an arm over his waist. The shifting in sleep had rucked Vince's t-shirt up his back almost to the shoulder blades, leaving him open to the heated glide of Stuart's chest as it was pressed close in his friend's loose embrace. "I . . . uhm." Not opening his eyes, Vince tried to think despite the sensory spike caused by his practically naked friend's touch. "Couple months after we first met, yeah?"

"Uh hum. That weekend trip to your father's."

Stuart's words continued quietly to caress Vince as he nuzzled his forehead against his friend's neck, their low tone flowing over him. He remembered well, that weekend. Since meeting Stuart, everything had changed in his isolated world. He had a friend. This marvelous force that liked him in returned and listened to his prattle with smiling indulgence. Having stood in the light of Stuart's smile, Vince never wanted to feel the shadows of loneliness again. Within those first two months, they'd quickly become inseparable. Always together. So when Vince had been invited down to visit with his father's family, it had been agreed that he would be allowed to bring his friend along. Vince's sister had been planning on having a party for her birthday Sunday night so Stuart was to her a welcomed male presence in what would have been a fairly girlish event. For a girl of twelve, she showed all the signs of pubescence on the rampage. Giggles and all . . .

So for most of the day, Stuart had been fending off unwanted flirtations from one girl after another. Always handling these dramas with charm and / or salaciousness that often sent his new found admirers running off in a flurry of hair ribbons and flushed faces. Needless to say he was the hit of the party.

This despite the presence of Daniel Birlow . . .

Daniel was a boy of their same age, fourteen and blonde with expressive green eyes. He smiled easily and had a pleasant laugh that made Vince relish telling the next joke. Sadly straight. He'd come to the gathering with his sister, a good friend of Vince's own. If Stuart was king of the party, then this was its prince . . .

Vince remained the court jester.

The straight-equals-no observation was new to Vince. He'd been somewhat aware that he didn't find girls as interesting as the other boys for some time before Stuart entered his life. After seeing the confidence of Stuart's own sense of sexuality . . . and after finally admitting to himself in those first few days that his dreams and thoughts towards his new friend were not to be denied in their intensity, Vince had confessed his shared affinity to the same sex to both himself and Stuart. Not a declaration really. More a seconded opinion that proved he found Stuart's taste in men mutually satisfying.

Not that he'd done anything with anyone at that point. His first time on that Summer trip with Hazel was still in his future, months following his sister's party. So there he stood, surrounded by girls . . . watching Stuart eyeing Daniel Birlow with open interest despite his belonging to the "no" category. No. Yes. And Maybe...

Daniel was a no. Or so he'd believed. It was so fucking obvious, but still Stuart persisted with his charms. It was driving Vince daft. By the time the evening had turned dark as pitch he was ready to scream with each new subtle touch of Stuart's hand on Daniel's shoulder, each new brush of thigh to thigh as they passed each other in the quest for more food and each time Stuart bit his lip in thought as to what he would try next. Daniel hadn't a clue . . . living only on the sight, fragrance and smile of Edwina Vandermeer, Vince's sister's best friend. It was mental, this . . .

"Do you remember what happened?" Stuart asked sleepily.

"Whatever could you mean? Being outed to my sister at a game of spin the bottle . . . which was your bloody idea to play in the first."

Stuart chuckled devilishly behind him, moving still closer as his legs pulled forward and slid against the back of Vince's own. Vince's next breath came deeply, released in a sigh that was heartfelt. Damn, what was he doing?

"I was thinking more alone the line of you in the closet," Stuart whispered.

Groaning dramatically in the dark, Vince answered. "I'm probably the only bloke we know who's come out by going in . . ." Realizing what he'd just said and how it sounded, Vince bit his tongue as Stuart erupted with laughter so loud it shook the bed. His own nervous chuckles ceased when Stuart hugged him closer from behind, burying his face in Vince's hair.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Vince."

"That's right. Keep having at, you bastard." Vince tried for sarcastic banter, but his voice sounded gruff even to his own ears. They were both wide awake and clasped closely together in bed, talking about the past. Why Vince didn't know, but he cherished being able to feel Stuart holding him as they laughed.

Stuart finally quieted enough to ask, "What happened in there that made you so nervous? You wouldn't ever say later, just spent the next couple days not meeting anyone else's gaze."

Vince asked hesitantly, "What's this in aid of, Stuart?"

Passing his hand upwards from Vince's waist, Stuart spoke quietly as his fingers stilled . . . the tips having made their way fractionally up under Vince's shirt and coming to a stop against the bared skin of his abdomen. "Just humor an aging man and tell me."

Feeling the heat of Stuart's fingers on his skin, Vince hedged his answer. "You know how I got there. It was your game. Your rules."

"Did anything happen that you didn't like or that scared you?"

Surprised that Stuart would even think to ask that Vince said, "Not scared, really. I . . . I liked it a lot. It just confused the hell out of me at the time."

Stuart continued to wait in silence for him to speak, finally breaking through Vince's reluctance with the light pressure of his hand as it rubbed small circles along his stomach. Vince began to speak as a means of distraction, not wanting to think about his growing arousal and Stuart's probable intent.

They'd finally run out of party games to play. Guests were getting bored and Stuart was not any closer to having a go with Daniel.

"He wasn't that hot."

"Stuart, he was almost a mirror image to Nathan Maloney. Bite your tongue . . ."

Laughing, Stuart answered. "I didn't think you'd noticed."

"As if . . ."

So Stuart had announced that he had a special game for them all to play. Vince had been seconds away from making a rude pin the tail on the jack-arse remark, when Stuart had asked for the silk sash off of Edwina's dress. He'd explained that they were going to play spin the bottle . . . with a twist or two. The six of them - Vince, Stuart, Daniel, Vince's sister, Edwina and Patrice were to sit in a circle . . . girl - boy - girl - boy - girl - boy. The spinner was to be blindfolded with the black sash. The bottle would spin and then once it's had stopped, the spinner would be led carefully into the large walk-in closet at the end of the hall with the person at whom the bottle had been pointing. Ten minutes would then pass until they were allowed to come back out. The rules also stipulated that the spinner could not remove the blindfold. There was to be no talking, either. Once out of the closet, the blindfold would be lifted and the spinner had to guess with whom they'd spent their time in captivity.

No matter the combination, the two players would have to make the trek down the hall and into the closet . . . or else not play the game. Amongst multiple sets of giggles and blushes, all the people in the room agreed. Not wanting to be shown up as cowards proved a powerful impetus. Birthday girl, first of course. The bottle spun and spun . . . hypnotic in its off-centered circular glide. Stopping in front of Stuart Alan Jones.

Snorting at the memory of Stuart's face Vince laughed. "If you could have seen your face . . ."

"Shut up, you twat."

Obviously not the result that Stuart had been hoping for, still he'd stood amongst the cacophony of laughter and pleased shrieks . . . dead man walking to his doom. Vince helped his sister up as he tried to contain his own amusement and helped guide her to the closet. Seeing Stuart's green pallor, Vince had patted him soundly on the back and then shoved him forward into the room. Closing the door, he walked back to the others shaking his head as he grinned widely. Serves him right, he thought.

"Longest ten fucking minutes of my life," his friend grumbled.

"All you did was kiss her hand, though. What's so terrible in that?" Vince asked.

Sighing loudly as he rubbed his head against Vince's warmth . . . the feeling of those silken curls doing crazy things to his friend's breathing, Stuart answered. "What wasn't wrong with it? She was nervous as hell, anyway. Wouldn't stop fidgeting while she giggled. I thought she'd have a heart attack if I did anything at all. Didn't want to anyway. Just wanted out of my own trap."

Smiling in the dark Vince said, "So why'd you kiss her at all?"

"My game. My rules. And her birthday . . ." Shrugging slightly, Stuart moved his head up so that his lips were close enough to brush against Vince's neck as he spoke. "The selfless gentleman. That's me . . ."

Not knowing how to respond to Stuart's playful sarcasm in the wake of their ever increasing physical contact, Vince just mumbled a reply. "Not if I'm lucky." Instantly wanting to bite back the words, he lay in silence as he felt Stuart's quiet release of his name against his shoulder. Body still so enticingly pressed to his own, warm breath skirting over his skin and the continued sensation of fingers moving over his middle . . . oh my god. Back to distraction.

"I still remember to this day the look on Daniel's face after the next spin."

His voice raspy but amused, Stuart replied. "Not so much then as when Patrice and his Edwina got out of the closet..."

Irony. The second spin had produced an interesting mix. Daniel's sister, Patrice spun the bottle and wound up in the closet with his dream girl. Not unlike Vince's sister winding up in there with his dream man . . . The difference being that when the girls returned, there were obvious clues that more had taken place than in the first couple's turn in the dark. Patrice seemed slightly shaken but with a pleasing flush to her skin. Edwina on the other hand. Her lips were swollen and reddened from use. Her hair was mussed and she had the most delightful gleam in her eyes. The girl radiated happiness, the emotion standing in stark contrast to the jealous fire of Daniel's own gaze. He was not at all amused with the implications. Here was the girl he wanted, having made out not with him but with his sister.

Chuckling again, Vince asked, "Did you see Edwina tonight? She's still with that feminist performance artist, Lyla."

"Owes it all to me, too."

"Ha ha. More like to Patrice."

Bringing his hand up away from Vince's stomach, Stuart trailed his touch down the line of his friend's arm . . . coming to rest finally with his palm lying over the back of Vince's own. Their fingers entwined, he encouraged. "Vince. Stop stalling and get to your turn."

With a reassuring squeeze of Stuart's hand, Vince did continue.

By the time Vince's turn had come, everyone was in a state for one reason or another. The giggles had increased, the laughter had gotten louder and everyone was trying to keep themselves from being too loud and dropping the grownups in on their heads. Too much commotion and the fun would be over. Stuart took the blindfold from Patrice and walked over to Vince. It was obvious that his friend was nervous and not a little dreadful of the outcome of his spin. Looking deep into his eyes, Stuart smiled and then covered them with care.

Having his sense of sight closed off only added to his growing anxiety. What if he spun to a girl like Stuart had? Oh hell. What if he spun on to Daniel? Well, there are worse things to do than be locked up with a handsome bloke like him. Besides, he'd probably just stand there for ten minutes and then they'd be released none the worse for wear minus the teasing from the girls. But what if . . . oh shit. What if it was Stuart? The rush of heat through his body told him well how pleasing the idea could be, but his mind shied from the possibility. Stuart didn't want him, that he knew. Probably just give me grief over having missed out on a chance at Daniel for the second time that night.

His mind a whirl, Vince took a breath and then spun the bottle. A small eternity later, the room erupted in the loudest bit of laughter that night. Why was everything suddenly so loud? Must be the blindness. He felt soft hands urging him to his feet, stronger ones turning him to go down the hall and still he couldn't tell with whom he walked. From the sound and the rustle of fabric, he thought he heard both girls' dresses and men's shoes. He was awkwardly pushed into the closet having to reach forward to keep his balance, hearing the hangers moving about on the rod, the close of the door and the burst of laughter just outside the door. And then only his own breaths were to be heard, seemingly echoed in the silence of his own uncertainty.

Vince stood still for what must have been a full minute or two, trying to decide if he could tell anything about his surroundings. No idea where his partner in frivolity was standing, how close or how far from him. If it was one of the girls, then surely she was waiting for him to make the first move. Standing still for much longer would make he seem even more the twat. A kiss on the cheek. Maybe he could just get away with that. Safer that way if it turned out to be his sister . . . Ewwwww.

Parish the thought.

Then just as he started to reach out for a better idea of where the person could be, Vince felt the first touch. It was the slow teasing glide of fingertips along the length of his spine . . . stopping only at the waist of his pants. Oh my god. What . . . why'd? Again the touch came, this time with a stronger pressure that changed again as the fingers ran up under his shirt and along his ribs. Gasping in surprise, Vince was too shocked by both the blatant touch and his own body's reaction to even think about lifting the sash from his eyes to see the one in front of him. "I . . . um. What are you . . uhm." His questions were stopped with the press of the other's hand against his mouth. A hushed, "Shhhh," sounded in a voice too deep to be one of the girls but too indistinct to tell weather it was Daniel or Stuart.

Daniel wouldn't . . . would he? And Stuart? Why like this? Or better . . . why at all?

Suddenly he was pushed back against the wall . . . all thoughts and questions fleeing in the wake of the first touch of a boy's mouth against his own. Sweet but quick to burn like fire . . . so good. Addictive brush of liquid fire as his tongue was touched, then stroked with all the enthusiasm of youth and desire. Vince was lost to the power of his possession. He moaned into the other's mouth, trying to raise his hands to touch in return. But his seducer would have none of it . . . capturing Vince's hands behind his back, leaning full against him so as to prevent further interruptions. Truly trapped now . . . and loving the feeling, Vince kissed him as heatedly as he could. Playing into and out of the mouth against his, melting with the firm glide of his lips over those pressed close . . . Vince never wanted the moment to end.

And then he felt the arch of the other's groin against his own. Hardness mirrored in them both. The other let loose a welcoming hiss as he moved one hand from Vince's wrists down to touch his arse, pulling him closer so that they both could feel the full length of each other's erections. Groaning as he thrust forward, Vince pulled back from his mouth . . . trying to catch his breath while still feeling the world teetering in the wake of his arousal. "Yes . . ."

It was almost too much . . . and so very new. Being made to feel this way by him. And wanting more in the wake of first contact. Struggling to free one hand, Vince made to touch the blindfold. He wanted to see what was happening as well as feeling it.

Just as he began to lift the veil from his vision, the other jerked away. His reluctance to be seen becoming very clear when he pulled Vince's hands forward away from his face. Vince stood unsteadily as he tried to make sense of it all, fighting the pounding of his heart and the rush of his blood. "Okay," he whispered to his unseen companion. "I'm sorry. I just . . . I wanted to know." Understanding that the bloke still didn't want that as well when he didn't release his hands, Vince spoke in a whisper . . . all the time hoping his choice was the wrong one. "Daniel?"

As soon as the name was spoken, Vince was pushed away . . . whether in rejection, anger or fear he didn't know. His hands were loosed. The door was thrown open and he listened as the guy walked swiftly out of the small space. Given a minute or two, Vince removed the cover from his eyes . . . blinking against the brightness of the room as the light radiated from it to his end of the hall. Once his body had calmed enough to follow the boy back, Vince reentered the room . . . determined not to answer the questions that awaited him inside.

Thankfully, no matter the ribbing that followed . . .he'd held strong. Telling everyone that he didn't want to know, "Thanks very much."

Whom ever it had been . . . Daniel or Stuart . . . he would not ask. The moment had been given and taken from him just as quickly. Leaving him reluctant to speak of it for fear of losing the intensity to the clear light of day. This was his to keep. Even in the face of Stuart's endless restlessness and lines of shags . . . and the fantasy of what Daniel could have been were he not a "no." Or was that a maybe . . .

Having lapsed into silence at the memory he'd shared, Vince was slightly startled to once again feel his friend's arm move up his chest under the shirt to press him back against Stuart's warm skin. Feeling as much as hearing the words spoken huskily against his neck, Vince listened as Stuart asked "First kiss, hum?"

"Yeah."

"Memorable circumstance I'd say."

Smiling warily Vince nodded his head in agreement. "The whole colony . . ."

Lifting his head slightly Stuart said, "You've left out something," the words traveled once more over the curve of Vince's ear like a brush of Heaven.

Clearing his throat, Vince closed his eyes as he responded. "What?"

Sitting up, Stuart took his friend's hands into his own, "Come with me."

Following as Stuart left the bed and walked into the bathroom, Vince made to pull his shirt down in an attempt to hide his obvious response to the past few moments. Feeling as if he was walking in a daze, he entered the room close behind Stuart. Blinking against the light he murmured, "Blimey. Nothing by halves, right?" The room was enormous . . . featuring a Jacuzzi tub, a large glass paneled shower that would easily fit probably up to three at a time and a full bank of counter to ceiling mirrors over the double basin sinks.

Stuart turned to him. "Shhhh, Vince. Remember you're not supposed to talk after your spin." Stepping forward deliberately one footstep at a time, he forced Vince to back up against the cool tiles of the wall opposite the sinks.

Caught up in the feeling of being seductively menaced into this trap, Vince spoke in a low voice. "I thought the rule was not to remove the blindfold."

"Mmmm. With those eyes of yours, are you fucking kidding me?" Coming to stand a hair's breath from Vince's body, Stuart smiled enticingly. "Besides. Didn't you say you wanted to see . . . to know what was happening? And with whom?"

Trying to catch his breath long enough to speak Vince asked, "Stuart. Where are you going with this?"

Running a hand through the tangle of his own dark curls, Stuart met his friend's gaze with an openness of expression that surprised him. "Back to where I never should have left off . . ." Reaching around, he drew Vince's hands back behind clasped in his own. Stuart pressed his body completely against Vince . . . his leg thrust between his friend's unsteady stance, rubbing their groins together with a feline sway of his arse.

"Oh my g. . . uhm." Vince's gasp was cut off by the sudden tempest of Stuart's kiss. Hmmm . . . the way he tasted. The man kissed like he was master of the universe and wanted to share the wealth. Vince moaned as his tongue was slowly stroked in time to Stuart's hips, feeling the rhythm echoed through out his body. God, Stuart was hard . . . for him.

Breaking away suddenly, Stuart panted out words that thrilled Vince's spirit. "Do you know just how fucking hot it feels to have been your first kiss? The first one to touch you like this." He moved one of his hands down to clasp and kneed the sweet curve of Vince's behind. Murmuring a satisfied sound as Vince arched back into his caress and then forward against his hardened cloth covered cock . . .

Not knowing what to say in response but feeling joy rising to flood his angst-ridden passion infused brain, Vince could only voice his ultimate version of . . . why. "Wished it had been my first everything." Pressing his forehead to Stuart's Vince moaned at being pulled closer into his friend's heat. "Why'd you stop then? I'd have given you everything. I wanted it all . . . I wanted you."

Slowly sucking in a deep breath, Stuart answered. "Overwhelmed . . . And then you said his name instead of mine. Didn't like that." Threading his hand through Vince's hair, holding his head still with a firm grasp Stuart continued. "Quick to temper . . . and one game of chance. I've been a twat ever since." He nibbled along the line of Vince's jaw as he continued to move towards him. "Until I woke up tonight with you against me. I liked how that felt."

"Stuart." Spoken shakily in the wake of feeling the rasp of Stuart's unshaven cheek brushing against his own.

"Again, Vince."

"What?"

"My name. Say my name like that again."

Closing his eyes . . . throwing his head back as Stuart trailed his mouth down his throat Vince groaned, "Stuart. Oh yeah. I . . . ahh. Stuart."

Releasing a sexy chuckle Stuart said, "And now for that bit you skipped." Taking his hand from Vince's other wrist, he slipped it down the back of his friend's boxers . . . teasing the fingertips along the cleft of his arse. Pressing inward, he groaned as Vince gasped his pleasure. A direct repeat of his reaction the first time Stuart had touched him so . . . .

Time to take on new territory . . . .

"Open your eyes, Vince. You're a beautiful sight." Once Vince had reluctantly obeyed, Stuart continued to play with his auditory senses. "Look over my shoulder into the mirror. Yeah . . . that's it. See yourself. Skin flushed. Heart pounding so hard I can almost see your pulse jumping. Arms trapped. Lips swollen and wet. And your eyes so wild. Fucking beautiful." Growling softly, he pulled Vince's underwear down with a jerk. . . . feeling the initial brush of the hot aroused flesh against his own stomach. Quickly taking Vince's mouth in another kiss, Stuart pulled back to jerk the man's shirt over his head.

The motion left Vince's hands free. He reached up in desperation, threading his fingers into Stuart's hair and pulling his mouth back for more. Feeling Stuart's body ungulate along his own, Vince spoke his friend's name in a deep tone into their kiss as he realized that now they were both naked at last . . . Stuart's shorts a puddle around their feet.

Whispering into the taste of Vince's lips, Stuart moaned. "Feel me, Vince. The way I feel you. Hot. Hard and wanting more."

Vince ran his hands down the slim silken line of Stuart's back, reaching down to take his arse in hand. Pulling his friend even closer, he gasped at the pleasure he'd found.

"Talk to me." Stuart murmured fiercely into Vince's chest. He trailed his tongue teasingly along Vine's collarbone before dipping to take his hardened nipples into his mouth. "Tell me what you want."

After all the years he'd yearned and been without, the command for knowledge was almost as stirring as the way Stuart's body felt along his own. Not thinking first, Vince could only answer with his heart. "Whatever you're willing to give me."

Moaning in response, Stuart rubbed his mussed hair over the sensitive tips of Vince's nipples as he spoke. "God, you're fucking fabulous." Lifting his head to meet the deep storm within those of his friend, Stuart continued to move against him. Their cocks thrusting together as he bit his lip, he fought to give Vince what they both wanted. "Make me feel you, inside and out. Touch me, taste me . . . take me as you will." He kissed him lightly before pulled away and standing back against the sink. Looking into Vince's eyes, he whispered. "It's what I want. You're what I want."

"You always get what you want." Vince smiled uncertainly. He was so damn turned on . . . he couldn't think beyond the moment. But then . . . "It's time I did too."

Crooking a finger, Vince reached down with his other hand . . .. stroking himself as he waved Stuart near. He watched over Stuart's shoulder as the image of his friend was echoed glass pane to glass pane . . . his arse a dream made flesh as he walked back towards Vince. Stuart's skin took on a faint sheen as they pressed together once more, their mouths captured and given again and again. Running his hands over Stuart's body, he listened to the changes in the man's breathing as he teased his fingers along the column of their heated lengths. "Vince, I have too."

Stuart licked Vince, from collar to cock . . . then cock to collar. Releasing appreciative murmurs as Vince gasped in response, Stuart made the trek downwards again . . . coming fully onto his knees before him. Pressing his face forward, Stuart took in the feel of Vince's dark curls against his nose . . . reveling in his scent, before taking his cock into his mouth. They both moaned at this possession. So good. And so long denied.

Not able to control his hips, Vince thrust slightly forward into the wet heat of Stuart's mouth. "Stuart, please." He cried out as Stuart began bobbing his head in a determined rhythm. Letting his eyes fall open, Vince clutched his friend's head as he experienced the duel reality of seeing them both mirrored from counter to ceiling . . . and then looking down at the glory of Stuart's eyes as he continued to pleasure and find pleasure in Vince's body.

Knowing he'd never withstand Stuart's skill for long, Vince pulled back. He spoke gruffly, "Stand up." Once he'd done so, Vince kissed him desperately . . . needing and finding his own taste along Stuart's tongue. Grasping Stuart by the back of his neck, Vince held him . . . pressed forehead to forehead as they gasped their excitement against each other's cheek. Grinning like a loon Vince watched Stuart's face as he told him, "Turn around, hands on the counter and arse out."

"Oh, Vince." Stuart looked absolutely and pleasantly floored at the words. "What are you like?" Smiling he quickly turned to obey. Meeting Vince's gaze in the mirror he asked, "Is this how you want me?"

Covering the length of Stuart's back with his body, Vince nibbled at the curve of the man's ear. Hearing his friend's moan at the touch of tongue to lobe and cock to arse, Vince growled forth a reply. "You have no fucking idea how many ways I want you." He leaned back to slide his tongue down the line of Stuart's back, making his way down in a tease until he crouched behind him. Giving into impulse, Vince reached forward and nipped at the perfection of Stuart's arse.

"Vince. Ohh . . ." Stuart rested heavily on his arms as he thrust backwards into the pleasure of Vince's mouth on his skin. Feeling the hot glide of his tongue as it traced ever nearer to the mark, Stuart groaned in frustration as it skirted passed without finding the spot where he wanted it. "More. Vince do it . . . please."

Smiling against his behind Vince asked naughtily, "What . . . this?" He reached between Stuart's spread legs and took his balls in hand, rolling them in the warmth of his palm. Hearing the man curse under his breath, Vince continued. "Or is it this?" He let the heat of his breath breeze over the opening to Stuart's body, finally giving in when his own desire to taste proved irresistible.

"Fuck. Oh . . . fuck." Stuart groaned as he reveled in the deep pleasure of his friend's touch. He thrust back into the gentle pressure of Vince's tongue as it entered his body ever so briefly before moving away, returning yet again. Stuart's own breath was steaming the glass in front of him, framing his panting image as he stared forward . . . eyes half closed as he drowned in the feeling of Vince's mouth on him. "Vince." Gasping as he spoke Stuart said, "I knew you were good with your mouth but . . . awwww."

Vince stood abruptly on unsteady legs. His body felt fevered and he'd never felt so hard in his life. Kissing up Stuart's spine, he leaned over him. "I'll be right back."

Stuart whispered in a rough tone, "You better be."

Stumbling about in the half dark of the room, Vince found what they needed and then went back to Stuart. He'd stood up to await Vince's return. "Come here, Vince."

Coming to stand once more at his back, Vince took in the full view of his friend in the mirror. Sleek with sweat, nipples tight . . . standing out in firm peeks and his cock . . . so fucking hard as it rested darkly against his thigh. Vince ran a hand down the full length of the man's chest, coming to rest lightly over his hardened desire. "Look at you. So ready . . ."

Moaning at the touch of Vince's fingers over his cock, Stuart purred out, "I want to feel you inside of me, Vince. Fast or slow, doesn't matter. It only has to be now." Reaching back, he drew Vince's mouth back to his neck . . . loving the feel of his unshaven chin as it passed over the sensitive skin of his back. He watched their reflections as Vince opened the tube and guided fingers back to his arse. Vince bit down playfully as he pushed his fingers into Stuart's heat. He continued to play on the edge . . . nibbling as he worked Stuart's body into submission to his touch. Finally when at last he felt the full give of his friend's body, Vince pulled away.

Stuart reached forward with a shaky hand. He torn open the condom wrap and then passed it back. Seeing Vince ready himself . . . stroking the lube over his cock . . . "Vince, now."

That first moment . . . the press and give. Passed the first ring of muscle . . . and on into the tight sheath of Stuart's body. "Oh god. Stuart. I'm . . . This is . . ." Thrusting fully into him, Vince echoed Stuart's moan loudly. No hesitation just a burning need to continue. More . . . must have it all. He moved into and out of his friend's body, drowning in the full cacophony of their mingled cries and entwined bodies. Not gentle this . . . fierce and steady . . . driving forward only to leave and return again and again. Vince was murmuring Stuart's name as he took the man's cock in hand, working him as he'd always wanted too.

Stuart threw back his head, resting it on Vince's shoulder as they straightened . . . the motion driving Vince even further into his body . . . brushing his friend's cock over his prostate. "Fuck, Vince. I'm gonna come. Harder, please."

Vince increased the intensity of their connection, frantic in his desire to take Stuart over the top. He looked at the vision of them both in the mirror . . . the scene emblazoned forever on his brain. He pushed forward hard enough to almost drive Stuart off his feet, his hand a blur around the cock in his grasp . . . until finally with a scream, Stuart's orgasm burst forth . . . leaving Vince almost sobbing as his body quickly followed suit. Feeling the tight clench of that fabulous arse around his cock, the warmth of the come from Stuart's body as it covered his hand and the full weight of his friend's collapsed torso against the flushed heat of his own chest, Vince continued to gasp out his joy - the name "Stuart" falling from his lips like a prayer.

Not wanting them to fall, Vince eased them both back until he was against the wall again . . . letting Stuart's lax body rest fully along his own. Stuart moaned quietly as Vince withdrew from him, not wanting to lose the connection that they'd achieved. Turning round in Vince's arms, Stuart leaned in to steal a kiss freely given. "Shower."

Vince followed him into the warmth of the cascading water, never losing full contact with him . . . a hand here and touch there. They took their time, quietly meeting the other's gaze as they washed their bodies. Kissing continued through the dry towels, adding to the deep flush that marked Vince's face and chest. Stuart hugged Vince from behind as they slowly made their way back to the bed. Under the covers, each man teased . . . running fingers along hips, thighs and bottoms. Not sleepy . . . and full at heart.

Rolling onto their sides, they faced each other . . . watching the play of the light from the bathroom glint across their eyes.

Vince was the first to speak. "I don't know what to say."

"Hmmm. Well, I'll tell you what I'm feeling." Leaning in to kiss him again, Stuart smiled. "Glad."

"Not restless?" Vince whispered. "I've never been on the other side of your shag list, Stuart. What happens now? Do we stay the night side by side? Do you chunk me out at first light? Is this a one-off, the end or happily ever after?"

Stuart lay quietly for a long moment, then he reached out and pulled Vince against him. He whispered in his ear, "New rules for our game of chance, Vince. If this had just been any other shag, I'd know exactly what to do. But there's a difference . . ."

Shivering at the warmth of Stuart's breath over skin, Vince tightened his arms around his friend with a sigh. "What is it?"

"I liked waking up with you in my bed. I like the way that felt, the way you curled into me. And then in the bathroom . . ." He brushed back Vince's hair from his forehead. "I don't know anything for certain except that I want to do this again. To feel this way." Kissing Vince, he confessed softly, "I was your first kiss. You are my first non-shag." Smiling like a naughty little boy caught in the act, he continued. "I don't have any frame of reference for this one. I just know that I want more."

Burrowing further into Stuart's as before infrequent embrace, Vince closed his eyes as sleep beckoned. Hearing Stuart's own breathing deepen in turn, Vince murmured his agreement. "Yes, more."

And with a spin of fate in the game of chance called life . . . they surrendered to the peace of sleep despite the approach of a questioning dawn.

Finis


End file.
